Ow....That HAD to hurt...
by Astri
Summary: MWPP/L and my own characters. L/J hate/love.


Disclaimor: Nothing you recognize is mine.  
  
Oh...That HAD to hurt...  
  
Remus looked at the platform.  
  
"Come ON, Remus,"Audrey Lupin, Remus' twin sister, said, pushing her trunk up onto the shelf. "Give me a hand here, will you?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Remus climbed onto the seat and helped Audrey push her trunk up.  
  
"REMEY!"   
  
Remus whirled around to see Sirius Black standing, grinning, in the doorway.  
  
"Shut up Sirius."  
  
Audrey jumped down to the floor and sat down. "Finally, we're going to Hogwarts. Remus has been driving me insane."  
  
"I thought that was my job." Sirius said, "hurt."  
  
Audrey shook her head. "No, Remus just sends me to the brink of insanity, your job is to send me completely there."  
  
"Oh, goody!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Sirius, move, you're blocking the doorway."  
  
"JAMSIE!!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Audrey glanced at Remus. "I do NOT know him."  
  
Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
"I was afraid you'd miss the train!"  
  
"Nah, some Muggle girl couldn't find the platform." James said.  
  
Audrey flipped back her long brown hair. "And you were mean to her, weren't you?"  
  
"Well...I told her to go through a different barrier...She was ticked off, if that answers your question. Then Mum told her the right barrier."  
  
"JAMES!" Audrey yelled. "That was mean!"  
  
James grinned. "It didn't hurt her. Much, anyway. I don't know, it scared her cat a lot, though."  
  
Audrey glared at him.  
  
"Hi, can I sit in here? There's no other open compartments."   
  
Audrey looked at the girl who had just walked in, carrying a cat and dragging a trunk.  
  
James looked at her. "Hey, here she is! We were just talking about you!" he said to her.  
  
The girl glared at him.  
  
"James, shut up." Audrey said. "Yes, you can sit here. I'm Audrey Lupin."  
  
"Lily Evans." she said, sitting down next to Audrey.   
  
"How rude was James to you?"   
  
"Him?" Lily asked, pointing to James.  
  
Audrey nodded.  
  
"He's a jerk."  
  
Audrey grinned. "Yep. You'll get used to it. Well...maybe not. He's a big jerk. Yep, you won't get used to it."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Oh, this is Remus, my brother, and Sirius Black. He's just like James."  
  
"There's two of them?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah. But that's why we've got Remus, here, to save us from the cruelness of them. And Peter, if he ever shows up. But then, Peter is too cowardly--"  
  
"Shut up Audrey. Don't be mean to Peter."  
  
"I'm not being mean to him, Remus. I'm being mean about him."  
  
"Yes, and that made a lot of sense." Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
"Much more than you ever do, I'm sure." Lily said.  
  
Audrey grinned. "I hope you get in Gryffindor. I hope I get in Gryffindor, actually."  
  
"Gryffindor?"  
  
The rest of the train ride passed rather quickly, with Peter turning up shortly after the train left (darn, I was hoping he'd be left).  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Audrey stared out at the crowd of students, staring up at she and the other first years.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Audrey tore her eyes away from the mass of black hats and robes and watched Sirius walk up, jump onto the stool and jam the hat on his head.  
  
A few moments later...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius took off the hat, kissed it, and ran to the Gryffindor table, among laughs.  
  
"Why'd he do that?" a blonde next to Audrey asked.  
  
"He's Sirius. That's just him."  
  
"Riiight." she said.  
  
Audrey didn't pay attention much until Lily was called and sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Soon enough, her name was called.  
  
"Lupin, Audrey!"  
  
Audrey walked up and sat down.  
  
'Hmm...Quite a bit of talent here. Prankster, intellegent. loyal, brave...You fit into every house...How aboutR--'  
  
'No, Gryffindor! Please!'  
  
'Gryffindor, eh? All right, but you'd do better in...ah, well. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Audrey placed the hat back down and joined Sirius and Lily at the Gryffindor table, puzzling about where the hat had thought she'd do best.  
  
It's just a hat, Audrey. It doesn't know anything, Audrey thought.  
  
Remus joined her, followed by Peter and James. (Though we all know Peter belongs in Hufflepuff)  
  
After the feast, Audrey climbed into her bed, not bothering to say anything to the other three girls in her dormitory.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Audrey yawned, and peeked outside. It was still dark.  
  
Audrey shrugged, sat up, and dressed for school.   
  
"What're you doing, Audrey?" Lily asked vaguely.  
  
"Just getting up. Go back to sleep, it's still early."   
  
"Why're you up then?"  
  
"I'm going to explore the castle."  
  
"I'll come with...nevermind, I'm tired."  
  
Audrey grinned.   
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Oh, goody, goody, an ickle firsty out at night!" Peeves cackled.  
  
Audrey looked at him. "I think you're weird."  
  
Peeves frowned, picked up a tapestry and threw it at Audrey, who ducked and ran off, remembering to never get on the poltergeist's (spelling?) bad side.  
  
Audrey decided to go to the Owlery, if she could find it.  
  
After passing a window, she changed her mind, it was beginning to get light out, surely breakfast would be served soon?  
  
Audrey glanced at the moon.   
  
Tonight was the full moon, wasn't it? What would Remus do? Tell his friends he was sick?  
  
Wish I could become an Animagus, Audrey thought. Then I could help Remus out during his transformations...They've GOT to hurt....  
  
"Erm, excuse me."  
  
Audrey jumped and turned around.  
  
"Sorry." said the boy. "You shouldn't be out this early, unless you're going to breakfast."  
  
Audrey noticed the prefects pin on his robes. "Oh, right. I was trying to get used to the place...How do you get back to the Great Hall?"  
  
The prefect grinned. "Follow me."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"What time did you get up this morning, Audrey?" Lily asked.  
  
"I think it was 5...I think..."  
  
Lily's jaw dropped.  
  
"You're obviously not a person who loves mornings, are you?" Audrey asked, grinning.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"It's best at mornings. Nobody else is up...Nobody can mess up anything. It's peaceful."  
  
"Wow, DEEP, Audrey, deep!" Sirius said, sitting down across the table.  
  
"Shut up Sirius. I'd like to see you come up with something like that, Sirius."  
  
"Naj, why waste time being Sirius? Oh, wait, I AM Sirius!"  
  
"'Naj?'"  
  
"Yeah, nah...my own word."  
  
"Whatever Sirius." Lily said.  
  
McGonagall came around, passing out schedules.  
  
"No, you don't have to give me one." Sirius said, when McGonagall gave him his.  
  
"Mr. Black. You must attend your classes."  
  
"Does that mean I've got to pay attention in them to?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Black."  
  
"Aw..."  
  
"How's he going to graduate?" Lily asked.  
  
"Who knows..."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Hey, but I wanted to go jump in to kidnap the squid!" Sirius complained, as Remus and James dragged him back inside the school when break was over.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Lily said, amused.  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No!" Lily said.   
  
Sirius looked put out. "I DON'T WANNA GO TO POTIONS THOUGH!"   
  
"You'd rather go drown in the lake than go to potions?" Peter asked.  
  
"Shut up Peter!"   
  
Peter walked down to the dungeons (get lost you little rat!!).  
  
"Come on you guys, we'll lose points." Remus said.  
  
"Yes, let's go." Lily said, and the group walked down to the potions dungeon, a few minutes late.  
  
"We couldn't find it!" James said, when Professor Michaels glared at them.  
  
"We need to make up a map of the place." he said in a quiet voice to Remus, Sirius, Lily and Audrey.  
  
"Take your seats, and five points from Gryffindor. Now take your seats before I take off another five."  
  
James glared at the professor.  
  
"Keep glaring, Mr. Potter, and you'll get a weeks worth of detentions."  
  
Lily smirked.   
  
"You will be making simple Forgetfulness potions next week. I will assign you partners, no complaints, and no changing. Today, we will be studying the basic techniques of potion making."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Audrey sighed, falling down onto her bed.  
  
"Homework on the first day. Joy."  
  
"Yes, well, at least you got it done."  
  
Audrey nodded, then remembered it was a full moon.  
  
"Oh! I've got to talk to Remus!"  
  
She ran down the stairs and into the Common Room where James and Sirius were doing a comic act.  
  
"Where's Remus?" she asked.  
  
"Look! A damsel in distress! Hark!" Sirius said.  
  
"Shut up, where's-"  
  
"Rude! A fair maiden, not caring about the feelings of others, only about her young brother!" James said, mocking Sirius.  
  
"He's not younger, he's older than me, tell me where he is!" Audrey yelled, smacking their heads.  
  
"He went to the Hospital Wing. Sheesh. You could have asked."  
  
It was all Audrey could do to not smack Sirius again. She ran to the Hospital Wing, wondering why he'd go there. People could get bit!  
  
When she got there, however, nobody was there.  
  
Audrey remembered Remus telling her that he'd go to the Whomping Willow to transform.  
  
She sighed with relief.  
  
"Good..."  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N: R/R! I'll get more out soon (I hope)! And sorry if this is double spaced or something, it didn't turn up in paragraphs when I just uploaded it, so I'm mad at the computer. 


End file.
